Rumores
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Harry sabía que Malfoy sabía que él había tenido la culpa de todo, y temía el momento de la venganza.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé. Es tan triste XD.  
><em>

_**Hola a todos:**_

_Es 31 de diciembre, ¡mi primer fin de año en fanfiction! Gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que estuvieron a mi lado a través de todos estos meses desde que empecé a publicar. Sinceramente no creí que llegaría a este punto. Mil gracias por estar conmigo y convertirme en una escritora mejor cada día. Este es mi regalo para ustedes :) es pequeño y no tiene gran trama pero espero que les guste y les haga pasar al menos el rato. Por cierto gracias por las felicitaciones de navidad, espero que también la hayan disfrutado. **  
><strong>_

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos Ustedes!**

**Los quiere, les manda un abrazote y les desea lo mejor para este año**

**Freya Uchiha ;)**

**Esperemos que el siguiente año nos vaya mejor. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumores<strong>

**_O bien, lo que pasa cuando a alguien le echan la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dia 0. La maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como Draco fue el que comenzó todo**_

Harry y Draco se estaban peleando como siempre en el pasillo rumbo al gran Comedor cuando la vista plateada captó un rayo viniendo hacia ellos y sin pensarlo bien Draco empujó a Harry para sacarlo del camino del hechizo. Sin embargo no pudo ver a tiempo que un segundo rayo venía hacia él y éste le impacto por la espalda lanzándolo contra la pared.

La confusión y el miedo abarcó a los tres gryffindors y a los tres slytherins presentes al ver el cuerpo del rubio azotarse y Harry corrió rápidamente a su lado. Estaba totalmente asustado, especialmente porque los hechizos lanzados a él solían ser amenazas de muerte y su corazón latió desesperado. Llamó al rubio varias veces y estaba a punto de tener una crisis cuando se oyó un quejido de dolor y Malfoy empezó a levantarse poco a poco. Por un momento Harry respiró aliviado y le preguntó cómo estaba pero cuando el slytherin alzó la mirada y lo vió sin contestar a sus preguntas el miedo regresó a Harry, especialmente cuando Malfoy sujeto sus oídos y miró asustado a su alrededor.

-¡¿Draco?!¡¿Draco estás bien?!-corrió Parkinson hasta él, pero no fue hasta que lo tocó que el rubio volteó a verla. Y ella hablaba, Y él solo la veía fijamente.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Harry pudo ver al rubio respirar profundo y sujetar la cara de su compañera para que ésta lo mirara. Entonces posó las manos de la chica en sus oídos y ella abrió los ojos al parecer comprendiendo.

-No te escuchó Pansy-le escuchó decir.

-¡¿Qué?!-fue el grito de Ron.

Parkinson suspiró lento y sus labios se movieron despacio, pronunciando el nombre del rubio y preguntándole que estaba pasando. Harry y sus amigos miraron la escena sin saber que hacer, especialmente porque Parkinson y Malfoy no les prestaban atención. El rubio se incorporó con ayuda de su amiga y la miró fijamente.

-No te escucho, no escucho nada-le dijo sujetándola fuertemente y Pansy supo que Draco estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Greg, Vincent. Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería-ordenó- Muevánse.

Obedeciendo órdenes, los slytherins sirvieron de apoyo a Malfoy y se marcharon. Esa fue la última vez en el día que Harry vió a Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>**día después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como los slytherin son rencorosos**_

Más tarde, McGonagall reunió a los tres gryffindors para escuchar su versión de la historia. Los slytherins estaban ahí presentes y Harry se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy sentado ahí junto a ellos. Snape escribía algunas cosas y Draco respondía.

Madam Pomfrey también estaba ahí.

-¿La maldición de la burbuja sin sonido?-le preguntó al rubio que miraba a su amiga. Snape rodó los ojos y volteó la cara de Malfoy hacia ella.

-¿La maldición de la burbuja sin sonido?-le escribió en una hoja.

Draco asintió pero tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Y Harry supo que alguien tenía problemas

* * *

><p><strong>2 <strong>**días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como Adrián Pucey apareció lo más morado que su piel podía generar**_

Malfoy no necesitaba el sonido del oído para vivir. Él tenía a Greg, Vincent, Parkinson, Nott y Zabini como guardias y pronto hallaron al culpable. Harry tragó saliva pensando de pronto que él para Malfoy era un simple juego si se permitía enfrentarlo solo y no con todo su ejercito de slytherins. Aún así se sentía culpable porque ambos hechizos enviados por Adrián Pucey eran para él y viendo a los slytherins entrar al campo para dar inicio al partido, decidió que quizá debería dejar ganar a Malfoy.

No obstante, y debido a que no podía confiar en su oído para encontrar la snitch y no ser golpeado por bludgers, la vista de Malfoy paseaba por todo campo en cuestión de segundos y con ella, él, arrebatándole a Harry la posibilidad de dejarlo ganar. Especialmente porque la snitch ya estaba en su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>5 <strong>**días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

**_O de como Harry fue el que tuvo la mayor parte de la culpa_ **

Pero aunque Harry sabía que Malfoy no parecía echar de menos su sentido auditivo, de hecho si que lo hacía. Quizá por eso cuando lo vio sentado junto al gran lago durante horas viendo desanimadamente el movimiento de las olas, no pudo evitar tomar su capa de invisibilidad y acompañarle.

Más tarde, cuando Malfoy se quedó dormido apoyado al árbol más cercano, Harry decidió taparle para que nadie decidiera lastimarlo al estar solo y se acercó lo suficientemente a él para cubrirlos a ambos sin tocarse. Estaba tan concentrado en lograr esa labor, que tropezó y su cara quedó a milímetros de la cara de Malfoy. Horrorizado por este hecho dejó la capa caer y torpemente la recogió alejándose de Malfoy, rumbo al castillo.

Cuando ya llevaba unos metros de distancia, Harry se reprendió de su estupidez al dejar a Malfoy nuevamente solo en sus condiciones, así que avergonzado dio la vuelta para volver. Al menos esa era la idea hasta que vió a Goyle y Crabbe acercándose al rubio. Ellos lo miraban con la boca abierta y él no supo porque, de haber sabido lo que vendría quizá les hubiera lanzado un obliviate a él mismo y a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong> **días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como Goyle y Crabbe se confundieron. **_

Seamus se enteró de las noticias porque estaba robando comida de las cocinas cuando Goyle y Crabbe entraron platicando.

-Pero si Draco no nos lo ha dicho debe ser por algo ¿cierto?-preguntó uno de ellos.-Quizá ni siquiera está saliendo con él.

Goyle asintió.

-¿Pero lo que vimos? Porque Potter y Draco se estaban besando bajo el árbol junto al gran lago ¿No es cierto? Cuando la capa cayó pude ver que era él.

Crabbe se metió un pastelillo en la boca y asintió. Después de tragar miró a su mejor amigo.

- No lo sé, pero Draco es novio de Potter y si se entera que nosotros divulgamos lo que él quería mantener en silencio nos va a cruciar.-dijo asustado.

Su amigo asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>12 <strong>**días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como Seamus inició el rumor**_

Marietta Edgecombe escuchó el rumor mientras Seamus Finnigan paseaba con Dean Thomas. Ella no iba muy detrás de ellos pero sí lo suficiente para escuchar su plática. Al parecer el moreno se quejaba sin parar con el porque Ginny terminaba una y otra vez con él para estar con Harry. Lo peor para él es que Harry no parecía enterarse de las intenciones de las pelirrojas y Dean se sentía mal consigo mismo por empezar a odiarlo.

_¿Y que tal si aceptaba ser su novio?_ Dean se sostuvo la cabeza y gimió dolorosamente.

-No te preocupes amigo-lo animó Seamus- Harry no saldrá con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-se quejó Thomas- Ella es muy guapa.

Seamus se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Oh, claro que lo es. Pero la pareja de Harry lo es más y los matará a ambos el día en que Ginevra Weasley ose tocar a Harry con una intención romántica y éste se deje. Es mucho más probable que la desaparezca antes de siquiera intentarlo-rió.

-¿Harry tiene pareja?-preguntó con la boca abierta Dean.

-Oh si. Te diré un secreto Dean. Han visto a Harry besándose con Malfoy bajo el árbol junto al gran lago. Al parecer tenían una capa encima, pero estaban tan concentrados en besarse que con sus movimientos la capa cayó y pudieron verlos.

-¡¿Harry con Malfoy?!

Seamus rió divertido

-Ajáp

-Pero...

-Así que confía en Harry colega. Él querrá permanecer entero y con novio después de todo lo que debió costarle convencer a Malfoy de salir con él.

Dean asintió totalmente sorprendido.

-Debió ser difícil que Malfoy aceptara ¿Cierto?

-Ya lo creo. Pero después de todo no es como si no lo esperábamos, no después de vivir pendiente del otro año tras año.

-Supongo-susurró Dean y luego sonrió.- Si, sin duda debo agradecerle a Malfoy y disculparme con Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>17 <strong>**días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como no debes salir con niños curiosos ( cof cof chismosos)**_

Michael Corner se enteró escuchando las pláticas de las chicas de su casa. Estaba molesto con Ginny Weasley por terminar con él y como algunas de las chicas la odiaban, creía que encontraría información útil para al menos divertirse. Cuando le tocó hablar a Marietta Edgecombe, que al ser la mejor amiga de Cho odiaba particularmente a Ginny por fijarse en Potter, no esperaba ni imaginaba, lo que la chica iba a decir.

-Oh, yo si sé algo que le dolería a Ginevra Weasley. Pero no puedo usarlo en su contra.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntaron las chicas.

-Porque lastimaría a Cho.

-¿Es sobre Potter?- preguntó una y Marietta movió su pelo rubio rojizo y asintió.

-Si.

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-¿Prometen no decirselo a Cho?-preguntó ella nerviosa y sus amigas asintieron.

Era tan ilusa en creer en esa promesa, pensó Michael.

-Dicen que encontraron a Potter besándose con Malfoy bajo el árbol. Al parecer tenían una capa encima, pero estaban tan concentrados en besarse que con sus movimientos la capa cayó y ellos no lo notaron.

Las chicas jadearon y Michael también. Bueno no era información útil contra Ginny pero era información fabulosa al fin y al cabo. Esos dos ¿eh? Bueno, se aseguraría de estar ahí cuando Ginevra se enterara.

* * *

><p><strong>20 <strong>**días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como la información vuela así de rápido así no sepan si es verdad**_

Anthony Goldstein en realidad se enteró por Michael Corner.

Ambos estaban jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico cuando luego de la tercera derrota, Anthony ya le había quitado toda la información útil a su mejor amigo para realizar su propio trabajo.

-Ya no tengo más que decirte acerca de mi tarea de pociones-se quejó el otro.

-Bueno, dime algo que no sepa.

-Bueno-dijo pensando el otro- Oh, ya sé ¿Sabes lo de Potter y Malfoy?

El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Verás, cuentan que los encontraron besándose bajo el árbol. Al parecer tenían una capa encima, pero estaban tan concentrados en besarse que con sus movimientos la capa cayó y ellos no lo notaron. Dicen que lo único que se podía ver era la espalda de Harry.

-No bromees-dijo el otro pero su amigo negó con la cabeza

-No lo hago.

-Joder.

-Si yo también lo pensé.

-Es solo que..con un slytherin. Con Malfoy.-susurró shockeado.

Su amigo rió.

-Ya lo superaras.

* * *

><p><strong>23 <strong>**días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como Padma confía en un título**_

El rumor llego a Padma de la mano de Terry. Terry Boot y ella se estaban besando en un pasillo cuando Terry sonrió suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella curiosa y contagiándose de la sonrisa de su novio.

-Nada-dijo sonriendo aún- Es solo que no sé que haríamos si hubiera rumores como los de Malfoy y Potter acerca de ellos. Es lindo y todo eso, pero no sé si podríamos manejarlo tan bien como ellos que ni se dan por aludidos.

-¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?

-¿Quieres decir que tu hermana no te ha dicho nada?

-No-dijo sonriendo y arrastrándolo a un salón para sentarse.-¿Entonces? ¿Me contarás?

Terry asintió divertido. Era obvio que ella quedó en ravenclaw por su curiosidad.

Le hizo la seña de guardar silencio y le guiñó el ojo.

-Esto es un secreto Padmy. Me dijeron que los encontraron besándose bajo el árbol. Al parecer tenían una capa de invisibilidad encima, pero estaban tan concentrados en besarse que con sus movimientos la capa cayó y ellos no lo notaron. Dicen que lo único que se podía ver era la espalda de Harry mientras se pegaba a Malfoy.

Padma abrió la boca.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo viste?

-Bueno, yo no. Te estoy diciendo lo que me contaron los chicos.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Padma

-Anthony.

Padma asintió contrariada, Anthony era un prefecto así que probablemente era cierto lo que le había dicho a Terry. Oh, pobre Cho, esto no le iba a gustar.

* * *

><p><strong>26 <strong>**días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como tus amigas te quieren tanto que te dicen la cruel verdad.**_

_**Aunque aún no sea verdad, pero ¡que más da! Ellas son adivinas y tú, tú lo superarás :P  
><strong>_

El rumor llegó a Hannah directamente de Cho Chang

Ellas no eran amigas, ni mucho menos, pero a veces Hannah ayudaba en la biblioteca y la asiática pasaba tiempo ahí con Padma. Ninguna era disimulada al conversar pues creían que la sección donde estaban no tenía gente y nadie las escucharía. A ella no le preocupaba, sabía que a veces era como si fuera invisible.

-Es en serio, Cho- insistió Patil- Harry ya te ha olvidado-afirmó-Deberías superarlo y fijarte en alguien más. Después de todo tú fuiste quien lo rechazaste.

La chica Chang lo miró como si dijera una blasfemia.

-Eso no es cierto, Harry aún me quiere. Ginevra Weasley no me lo va a quitar.

Pero la morena negó con la cabeza.

-Él esta saliendo con Malfoy.

-Eso es imposible-negó fuertemente Cho, pero su amiga la miró con pena.

-Cho, me dijeron que los encontraron besándose bajo el árbol. Al parecer tenían una capa de invisibilidad encima, pero estaban tan concentrados en besarse que con sus movimientos la capa cayó y ellos no lo notaron. Dicen que lo único que se podía ver era la espalda de Harry mientras se pegaba a Malfoy y éste ponía su cabeza en el cuello de Harry.

No le sorprendió que la asiática se enojara con su amiga ni que empezará a llorar.

Así que besos y abrazos, pensó soñadora mientras acomodaba algunos libros.

Que suerte tenía Harry de que alguien tan frío como Malfoy fuera cariñoso con él.

* * *

><p><strong>27 <strong>**días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como Hannah es soñadora y Neville distraído.**_

El rumor llegó a los oídos de Neville directamente de Hannah mientras ambos arreglaban las plantas .Ella tarareaba una canción y eso hizo a Neville feliz, solo por que Hannah era feliz. Neville era así de simple.

-¿Ha pasado algo bueno?-preguntó.

-No en realidad-respondió ella- Es solo que es bueno saber que hay gente que se ama y es correspondido. Me gustaría tener a alguien así para mí.

Neville asintió.

-Si, a mí también.

Hannah le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Es solo que no esperaba que fueran Harry y Malfoy ¿Sabes?-comentó ella.

Neville abrió ligeramente la boca

-¿Harry y Malfoy?

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras lanzaba un hechizo calorífico para su pequeño botón de flor.

-¿Oh, no lo has escuchado? Es tan lindo. Escuché que los encontraron besándose bajo el árbol. Al parecer tenían la capa de invisibilidad, pero estaban tan sumidos en lo suyo que con sus movimientos la capa cayó y ellos no lo notaron. Dicen que lo único que se podía ver era la espalda de Harry mientras Malfoy mordía su cuello.

Haciendo nota mental de mirar el cuello de Harry, Neville rió al ver al Hannah suspirar .

-¿Harry no te había comentado nada?-preguntó y Neville negó mientras tapaba con tierra nueva su propio botón.

-No, pero si es feliz, me alegro por él.

Más tarde mientras subía los escalones hacia su casa escuchó otros rumores que hablaban de Harry y Draco y se preguntó cual era verdad. A todo caso, ¿Qué exactamente le había dicho Hannah?

* * *

><p><strong>28 <strong>**días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido**

_**O de como Neville no sabe pasar el rumor correctamente. XD**_

El rumor llegó a los oídos de Ron directamente de Neville.

-Hola Ron-saludó nada más entrar a su habitación

-¿Qué hay Neville?-preguntó.

-Todo bien. ¿No está aquí Harry?

Ron miró alrededor y al ver que no estaba se alzó de hombros.

-Seguramente está por ahí con alguien.

-¿Así que es cierto?-preguntó sorprendido-¿Sale con Malfoy?

Ron abrió sus ojos azules lo máximo que podía

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me dijeron que los encontraron besándose bajo el árbol. Al parecer tenían la capa de invisibilidad, pero sus movimientos era tan salvajes que la capa cayó y aún así no se detuvieron. Dicen que todos veían su espalda mientras Malfoy mordía su cuello y le acariciaba la espalda desnuda y Harry se restregaba sobre él.

Sintiéndose morir, Ron se desmayó. Se despertó al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>29 días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como Ron no sabe que los rumores se pasan en voz baja y no gritando en la sala común**_

El rumor llegó por fin a los oídos de Harry e inexplicablemente directamente de Ron.

-¡Harry ¿De verdad estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy?!-Escuchó el grito Harry apenas entró a la casa de Gryffindor para practicar con el pelirrojo la próxima práctica de adivinación. Ron había tratado de preguntarle en todas las clases y por fín se hizo de valor, aprovechando que Hermione estaba adivinando el futuro de Lavander, en otra mesa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me dijeron que los encontraron besándose bajo el árbol.-gritó y todas las miradas se posaron en ambos- Al parecer tenían la capa de invisibilidad, pero sus movimientos era tan-enrojeció- ejem, bruscos que la capa cayó y aún así no se detuvieron. Dicen que todos veían tu espalda desnuda mientras Malfoy mordía tu cuello y tú te movías, ya sabes, sobre él.

Ron parecía a punto de un infarto, pero Harry, Harry se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>30 días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como es inútil reclamarle a alguien que no puede oír rumores**_

-¡Malfoy!-gritó Harry al rubio que caminaba solo por un pasillo. El rubio sin embargo siguió caminando como si no lo escuchara. Por supuesto- se recordó Harry-El rubio no lo hacía. Alguien le había lanzado la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido y hasta que madam Pomfrey no tuviera lista la poción, el rubio no oiría nada. Adrián Pucey por el contrario oiría las consecuencias de sus actos hasta entonces.

Seré idiota, pensó Harry, se estaban aprovechando de su condición, Malfoy seguramente no sabía nada. Y al no escuchar nada, no podría freírlos a maldiciones. Los slytherin tampoco parecían enterarse, así que los rumores debían estar aún lejos de ellos y por lo tanto del rubio.

Aún así caminó hacia él y puso la mano en sus hombros.

-Malfoy-le dijo y el rubio frunció la ceja.

-Potter, ¿Puedo preguntar desde cuando tanta confianza?

Recordando lo que Ron le dijo, Harry no pudo evitar enrojecer.

-Verás hay algunos rumores de que...

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-Despacio, Potter. Si hablas así de rápido no puedo leer tus labios.

Ante la idea de Malfoy viendo directamente sus labios, Harry enrojeció aún más.

-Yo, no, olvidalo- le dijo y se fue corriendo.

Draco solo lo miró interrogante mientras se marchaba.

* * *

><p><strong>31 días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como Draco no ha oído nada en un mes y vive feliz en la ignorancia**_

Potter no dejaba de verlo, genial, pensó Draco rodando los ojos y metiendo su mano en la caja de chocolates que su madre le envió. Pansy parloteaba sin parar así no pudiera escucharla y Draco estaba totalmente aburrido de tratar de leer sus labios y decirle que hablara más lento.

Resopló para que su fleco no lo estorbara y con una sonrisa se metió otro chocolate en la boca. Era genial no escuchar los discursos de moda y pláticas de chicas de Pansy. Mirando de reojo a Potter cuando éste se volteó, se preguntó que era lo que Potter quiso decirle.

* * *

><p><strong>35 días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como madam Pomfrey es una inútil en esta historia y Draco ama confundir gente  
><strong>_

Tener la mirada verde sobre él no era tan desagradable-pensó Draco. Más aún cuando la cara del elegido se volvía ligeramente roja al verlo.

Sabiendo que Potter lo observaba desde su mesa en la biblioteca donde acompañado de Granger y Weasley, fingía estudiar, Draco alzó la mirada y le depositó una suave sonrisa, que hizo que el otro recogiera sus cosas y se lanzara sin pensarlo hacia la puerta.

Draco sonrió divertido, si no fuera su némesis sin duda pensaría que le gustaba a Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>40 días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como Draco crució algunas almas  
><strong>_

Cuando por fin Draco recuperó el sonido no podía estar mas feliz, incluso con Pansy contándole sobre su nuevo vestido rojo. O bueno, era feliz hasta que escuchó a alguien preguntarle si Potter era bueno en la cama y si se los prestaría.

Enrojeciendo, pronto dos Ravenclaw se habían caído, accidentalmente claro, de las escaleras móviles. No sin antes haber sido interrogados directamente por un rubio rencoroso y totalmente avergonzado de creer que podía gustarle a Harry.

También era una simple coincidencia que Weasley, Ron, despertara con cientos de arañas en su cama y que la flor de Neville, en la que había trabajado por semanas, ahora sea minúsculos restos de hojas. Por supuesto, que miles de libros cayeran sobre Hannah en la biblioteca y ella pasara semanas en acomodarlos, también fue esporádico.

No es que Harry no supiera que Malfoy estaba de cacería por los rumores ni nada de eso. Tampoco es como si admirara a Malfoy por vengarse de todos y cada uno de las personas que provocaron todos los howlers de felicitación y rechazo que recibió. Era el hecho de que Harry había comenzado todo y seguramente estaba en la fila de Malfoy lo que le causaba miedo. Y ahora solo quedaban tres, Goyle, Crabbe y Seamus.

Tragando saliva, Harry estuvo consciente de nunca más subestimar al slytherin y con cuidado se arrastró lejos de las mazmorras después de clases de pociones. Cuando Seamus se cruzó con él y no tenía cejas, Harry sintió el pánico invadirlo y se apresuró a volver a su sala común para jamás salir.

Quedaban dos.

* * *

><p><strong>60 días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como Draco no hizo nada contra él  
><strong>_

Harry sabía que Malfoy sabía que él había tenido la culpa de todo, pero no parecía que haría nada contra él. De hecho, Malfoy no lo había mirado ni una vez desde que Goyle y Crabbe aparecieron en el gran comedor con una falda tableada y permanecieron así hasta que Snape les ordenó cambiarse.

Quizá por eso cuando lo vio sentado junto al gran lago durante horas viendo desanimadamente el movimiento de las olas, no pudo evitar tomar su capa de invisibilidad y acompañarle.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-preguntó Draco y Harry se quitó la gran capa de encima.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-le preguntó y Draco se alzó de hombros aún sin mirarle.

-Te escuche-le dijo simplemente y se recostó bajo el árbol. Harry sonrió y cuando Malfoy se quedó dormido, decidió taparle con su túnica simplemente porque sí. Entonces con una pequeña sonrisa se inclinó y le besó la frente. Se separó y totalmente rojo fijó su mirada en las olas del lago. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta de la gran burbuja de agua sobre su cabeza hasta que ésta cayó sobre él y quedó totalmente empapado. Sorprendido miró al rubio levantarse, sacarle la lengua riendo y echarse a correr.

Él había caído.

_Harry pensó que había sido perdonado pero Malfoy había esperado semanas para vengarse._

Riendo, Harry tardó algunos segundos en seguirle y cuando se cruzó con Goyle y Crabbe, éstos se voltearon como si nunca los hubieran visto. Sin importarle realmente, le alcanzó a unos metros y se le tiró encima empapándolo. Cuando le robó otro beso, Harry sonrío, Draco también y ambos escucharon traviesos el grito de Ron y Ginny.

-¡Dijiste que no era verdad!

Draco rió más y Harry decidió que esa sonrisa era solo suya, así que lo tapó con la capa de invisibilidad y se lo llevó.

* * *

><p><strong>62 días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como Draco esta vez no dejó que lo hechizaran  
><strong>_

Harry y Draco se estaban peleando como siempre en el pasillo rumbo al gran Comedor cuando la vista plateada captó unos hechizos viniendo hacia él y Harry y sin pensarlo bien Draco empujó a Ron y a Vincent ante ambos rayos. Sorprendido, Harry miró a su novio con la boca abierta lanzar un petrificus y después caminar hacia las personas que trataban de huir. Ninguno se sorprendió de ver a una chica pelirroja y un asiática con el terror en las caras.

Suspirando, Harry retiró el hechizo ante la mala cara de Draco y las dejó huir.

-¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije!-se quejó el rubio- No me dejas ser.

-¡Si sigues así algún día te expulsaran!-rebatió Harry. -Creo que Adrián ya pagó lo suficiente. Además exageras, solo pasaste un mes sin escuchar.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eso crees?

Harry no esperó que al siguiente minuto no escuchara nada.

* * *

><p><strong>70 días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como Draco hizo que Harry no lo odiara  
><strong>_

Malfoy no necesitaba el sonido del oído para vivir pero Harry sí. Después de ser golpeado por tres bludgers, y ser arrastrado a la enfermería, miró disgustado a Draco y observó la risa divertida de éste.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo molesto al chico de slytherin que con una gran sonrisa se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano.

-Tú sabes-le dijo lentamente esperando a que Harry leyera sus labios. Cuando Harry hizo una mueca, Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente.

-Llevas tan solo 8 días y ya llegaste 6 veces a la enfermería-insistió el rubio.

Rodando los ojos, Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos hasta que sintió algo en su mano.

Era redondo y tenía alas suaves.

Era la snitch.

-Te odio Malfoy-le dijo, pero cuando esta se abrió por sí sola había un pequeño vial de poción que Harry reconoció como la cura a la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido. Sin dudarlo, lo tomó y pronto los sonidos llegaron a él de nuevo.

-¿Entonces?-insinuó divertido Draco y Harry suspiró

-De acuerdo, es jodidamente difícil, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Es digno de venganza.

-Siempre lo hago Harry-le dijo el slytherin guiñandole el ojo.-Siempre.

Draco lo besó y él sonrió al ver a Pucey, Ginny y Cho mirarlos enfadados desde sus propias camas en la enfermería. Total, sabía que Draco había lanzado un protego desde que llegó y no es como si ellos lo hubieran escuchado dándole permiso a Draco de jugar con ellos un poco más.

* * *

><p><strong>73 días después de la maldición de la burbuja sin sonido<strong>

_**O de como siempre hay un rumor andando  
><strong>_

Draco y Harry estaban caminando hacia el gran comedor cuando lo escucharon.

-¡Dicen que Malfoy le ha pedido matrimonio y Harry ha amenazado a Lucius Malfoy para que permita su boda!-chilló Lavander emocionada y Parvati asintió sonriente hacia Angelina que a su vez miró a Katie Bell sonrojarse.

-¿De verdad?

Draco suspiró y miró a Harry de mala gana.

-Se lo contaste a Weasley ¿No?

Avergonzado, el de lentes se rascó la cabeza y asintió mientras entrelazaba su mano a la de Draco, donde dos anillos plateados con piedras verdes relucieron con fuerza.

-Solo quería que lo supiera-susurró Harry.

-Te aseguro que no solo lo sabe él-dijo sarcásticamente Draco y bostezando lo apresuró a caminar.- Vamos, estoy seguro que ahora Pansy le dirá a todos que estás embarazado y creeme cariño-dijo susurrando en su oreja-lo volveré real.

-¡Draco!-gritó Harry avergonzado y Draco se echó a correr.-¡Vuelve aquí!

-¡No te oigo!-le gritó el rubio y carcajeó huyendo lo más rápido posible.

Harry suspiró y lo persiguió sabiendo que un nuevo rumor correría como resultado de esa carrera.


End file.
